pictorial_filmographyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hattie Jacques Pictorial Filmography
This is the pictorial filmography of Hattie Jacques. Please note that all films without available pictures have been omitted. All these films are in the correct order, going by their release date on IMDb. FILMS hattie jacques trottie true.png|Daisy Delaware in Trottie True (1949)|link=Trottie True Hattie_jacques_chance_of_a_lifetime.jpg|Alice in Chance of a Lifetime (1950)|link=Chance of a Lifetime hattie jacques scrooge.jpg|Mrs Fezziwig in Scrooge (1951)|link=Scrooge Hattie_jacques_carry_on_sergeant.jpg|Captain Clark in Carry On Sergeant (1958)|link=Carry On Sergeant hattie jacques the square peg.jpg|Gretchen von Schmetterling in The Square Peg (1958)|link=The Square Peg Hattie_jacques_carry_on_nurse.octet-stream.jpg|Matron in Carry On Nurse (1959)|link=Carry On Nurse Hattie_jacques_left_right_and_centre.jpg|Stella Stoker - Labour Canvasser in Left Right and Centre (1959)|link=Left Right and Centre Hattie_jacques_carry_on_teacher.jpg|Grace Short in Carry On Teacher (1959)|link=Carry On Teacher Hattie_jacques_the_night_we_dropped_a_clanger.octet-stream.png|Ada in The Night We Dropped A Clanger (1959)|link=The Night We Dropped A Clanger Hattie_jacques_follow_a_star.jpg|Dymphna Dobson in Follow A Star (1959)|link=Follow A Star Hattie_jacques_the_navy_lark.png|Rosa in The Navy Lark (1959)|link=The Navy Lark hattie jacques carry on constable.png|Sergeant Laura Moon in Carry On Constable (1960)|link=Carry On Constable Hattie_jacques_school_for_scoundrels.jpg|Miss Grimmet in School for Scoundrels (1960)|link=School for Scoundrels Hattie_jacques_make_mine_mink.jpg|Nanette Parry in Make Mine Mink (1960)|link=Make Mine Mink Hattie_jacques_watch_your_stern.jpg|Agatha Potter in Watch Your Stern (1960)|link=Watch Your Stern Hattie_jacques_carry_on_regardless.jpg|Hospital Sister in Carry On Regardless (1961)|link=Carry On Regardless hattie jacques she'll have to go.png|Miss Richards in She'll Have To Go (1962)|link=She'll Have To Go hattie jacques in the doghouse.png|Primrose Gudgeon in In The Doghouse (1962)|link=In The Doghouse hattie jacques carry on cabby.jpg|Peggy Hawkins in Carry On Cabby (1963)|link=Carry On Cabby hattie jacques the plank.jpg|Woman with Rose in The Plank (1967)|link=The Plank (1967) hattie jacques carry on doctor.png|Matron in Carry On Doctor (1967)|link=Carry On Doctor hattie jacques carry on camping.png|Miss Haggard in Carry On Camping (1969)|link=Carry On Camping hattie jacques monte carlo or bust.png|Lady Journalist in Monte Carlo or Bust! (1969)|link=Monte Carlo or Bust! hattie jacques carry on again doctor.png|Matron in Carry On Again Doctor (1969)|link=Carry On Again Doctor Hattie_jacques_the_magic_christian.jpg|Ginger Horton in The Magic Christian (1969)|link=The Magic Christian hattie jacques rhubarb.png|Nurse Rhubarb in Rhubarb (1969)|link=Rhubarb hattie jacques carry on loving.png|Sophie Plummet in Carry On Loving (1970)|link=Carry On Loving hattie jacques carry on at your convenience.png|Beattie Plummer in Carry On At Your Convenience (1971)|link=Carry On At Your Convenience hattie jacques danger point.jpg|Miss Keen' in Danger Point (1971)|link=Danger Point hattie jacques carry on matron.png|Matron in Carry On Matron (1972)|link=Carry On Matron hattie jacques carry on abroad.jpg|Floella in Carry On Abroad (1972)|link=Carry On Abroad hattie jacques carry on dick.jpg|Martha Hoggett in Carry On Dick (1974)|link=Carry On Dick hattie jacques three for all.png|Security Official in Three for All (1975)|link=Three for All TELEVISION hattie jacques knock three times.png|Aunt Nancy Popinjay in Knock Three Times; Episode: The House In The Wood (1968)|link=Knock Three Times: The House In The Wood hattie jacques never cross a word.png|? in Never Cross A Word; Episode: The Baldocks At Bay (1968)|link=Never Cross A Word: The Baldocks At Bay hattie jacques carry on christmas 1969 1.jpg|Elizabeth Barrett in Carry On Christmas; Episode: ? (1969)|link=Carry On Christmas hattie jacques carry on christmas 1969 4.jpg|Shopkeeper in Carry On Christmas; Episode: ? (1969)|link='Carry On Christmas hattie jacques catweazle.png|Madame Rosa in Catweazle; Episode: The Eye of Time (1970)|link=Catweazle: The Eye of Time hattie jacques doctor at large.png|Mrs Askey in Doctor At Large; Episode: Cynthia Darling (1971)|link=Doctor At Large: Cynthia Darling hattie jacques carry on christmas 1972 1.png|Fiona Clodhopper in Carry On Christmas; Episode: ? (1972)|link=Carry On Christmas hattie jacques sykes.jpg|Hattie Sykes in Sykes; Episode: ? (1973)|link=Sykes hattie jacques carry on laughing.jpg|Queen Elizabeth I in Carry On Laughing; Episode: Orgy and Bess (1975)|link=Carry On Laughing: Orgy and Bess